Dichos de la razón, susurro del corazón
by oxybry
Summary: El amor es con lo que nacemos. El miedo es lo que hemos aprendido a lo largo de nuestra vida.


**_Descargo de responsabilidad_** _: Skip Beat! n_ o me pertenece.

Esta historia hace parte del reto: Una imagen, mil historias.

…

 _Es imposible_

Thumb thumb thumb … ¡THUMB!

Niega fervientemente con la cabeza, ¡es imposible!, ella no puede am…, sentir aquella emoción por él. Ella no es la chica débil y crédula del pasado, ¡no! Es imposible que un órgano como cualquier otro en su cuerpo, parezca hacer extrañas piruetas, o que pare intempestivamente para luego galopar a toda marcha intentando abandonar su pecho. Admitir que se trataba de aquella emoción era admitir su debilidad, y no, ella no es débil, nunca más. ¡Es imposible!

 _Dijo el orgullo._

...

 _Es riesgoso_

La destruiría, si no lo había hecho antes, esta vez la destruiría por completo e irremediablemente, forzaría la cerradura, abriría la caja, volvería a creer. Ha tomado más que días, más que meses, ha tomado años recomponer las pequeñas piezas rotas de su corazón, rotas por su madre, por Sho, por el abandono y la traición, heridas cerradas, pero cicatrices permanentes. El lado amargo de creer, entregar y esperar, ese, lo conoce mejor que nadie. Pero quizás, quizás esta vez era diferente, las mariposas, el vértigo, la calidez de su sonrisa, el candor en su mirada…, si solo...

¿Vale la pena el riesgo?

No lo sabe. Solo sabe que existe, y ella no iba a correr riesgos, no cuando lo que estaba en juego era su corazón. ¡Es riesgoso!

 _Dijo la experiencia._

...

 _Es inútil_

Algunos días se atreve a pensar, a soñar, que él le ama como ella lo ama, porque sí, en la privacidad de sus pensamientos y silencios de su corazón lo sabe, lo reconoce, que le ama, que siempre le ha amado. Él le da vida a todo aquello que ella creía muerto. Él, quien sin darse cuenta le ayudó día tras día a encajar las piezas de su rompecabezas, él, que le hizo volver a amar, a entender que el amor que vive dentro de ella no estaba muerto, solo un poco magullado.

Pero solo sueña, porque es inútil esperar más de lo que ya ha recibido, es inútil esperar que él la ame como ella lo ama. Ren es como una estrella lejana en el firmamento y ella no brilla lo suficiente para poder estar a su lado, ella es más parecida a una mota de polvo estelar. Ren es inalcanzable y aunque su corazón parezca apretarse en su pecho ante tal revelación, cosa por más, imposible, ella se deja bañar por la calidez de su luz, porque sabe que no puede esperar más, no puede, aunque su corazón calladamente quiera decirle lo contrario. Ella lo sabe, él nunca… Es inútil.

 _Dijo la razón._

…

 _Inténtalo_

Entrelaza las manos, un vano intento de disimular el leve temblor que las recorre, porque se atreve a pensar, que quizás, quizás su corazón, no es el único en riesgo, que quizás ha estado tan preocupada salvaguardándolo, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento otro corazón fue entregándose poco a poco a sus manos. Las mariposas bailan en su pecho creyendo que lo imposible es posible, que nunca fue inútil, que es un riesgo que debió asumir hace mucho tiempo.

Levanta la vista para encontrarse con la mirada cálida y tal vez un poco confundida de él, pero no, no es confusión y ahora lo sabe.

Y ríe, ríe con una esas risas que nacen desde lo más profundo del alma. Y cuando retoma un poco de su habitual compostura lo vuelve a mirar y él le está haciendo esos ojos y esos pucheros tan propios de Cain.

¿Te estás burlando de mí?, le pregunta.

Nunca podría, es solo que… Oh Dios, he sido tan ciega, le responde.

Mogami-san, le llama, pero algo suena mal para ella y de pronto lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido.

Kyoko, le responde ella.

Kyoko, repite él con suavidad, y a su corazón le crecen alas de oro y plata.

¿Irías conmigo a una cita? Las palabras fluyen, tranquilas y quizás un poco alegres. No como las imaginó, temerosas y titubeantes. Y sus ojos, los de él, sonríen más brillantes que la franca y sincera sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios.

Y ella no necesita respuesta.

¡Inténtalo!

 _Susurró el corazón._


End file.
